1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmission for an industrial engine, and particularly to a power transmission for an engine which transmits an output of a crank shaft in 4-cycle engine to a power transmitting shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a power transmission for a 4-cycle engine in which a crank shaft is supported to a crank case, a power transmitting shaft is supported to a gear case mounted to the crank case, and a pinion gear provided in the crank shaft and a reduction gear provided in the power transmitting shaft are meshed to each other, thereby transmitting a power of the crank shaft to the power transmitting shaft.
In the conventional power transmission for an engine, when the engine is mounted to a vehicle body, a level for taking a power from the power transmission is determined by a distance between the crank shaft of the engine and the power transmitting shaft of the power transmission.
On the other hand, when the engine is mounted to the vehicle body or the like, change of a layout for mounting the power transmission to the engine may be required in order to match the level for taking the power with the vehicle body.
In the conventional power transmission for a 4-cycle engine, a surface (a profile) of the gear case for mounting to the crank case is asymmetric with respect to the crank shaft, so that a mounting direction of the gear case to the crank shaft cannot be changed, and further, the mounting layout of the power transmission to the engine cannot be changed.